1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to catheter placement units and more particularly to a catheter placement unit having a Y adapter, the axial proximal end of which is closed by squeezing pressure applied to a resilient sleeve in advance of or following venipuncture and needle removal.
2. Prior Art
In the past, use of so called "resealable" plugs, diaphragms and other resilient closures in the main catheter bore at the proximal end of a catheter assembly, through which a needle or other elongated piercing element must pass, have been proposed. Too often needle removal has resulted in blood or other fluid leakage through the plug or diaphragm at the site where the needle was removed, causing utilization of such plugs and diaphragms to fall into disrepute with members of the medical profession.